The Wedding Pt 2
Synopsis: Continuing from Part 1, Everyone is Searching for Maddie, While SwaySway is in Trouble. When a Asteroid is heading for Neptune. Maddie is sent to Space to Rescue her one true love. But Maddie finds out a shocking truth SwaySway has been hiding from her. While Grojband is sent to Neptune to search for Maddie . Can The Band Save Maddie in Time? Note: Corey is 6 months Pregnant with Twins Plot: Everyone is Searching for Maddie. While Grace is Crying. I miss Maddie. Where do you think that Crazy Girl went this Time! * Kooky Girl Transition Maddie stopped running and looked at the News. I'm Buzz Newsworthy and I'm here where a Asteroid is heading to Neptune in 4 hours. You can watch Neptune explode from the Solar station tonight. That's all for now. As the T.V turns into pixel colors I gotta save Sway. Maddie ran as she ran to Star Barney's * Rescue Mission Transition Maddie goes to Star Barney's Astronaut Training Place where Star Barney was training them to become astronauts in 5 minutes. Maddie wants to know how to use super powers in space. * Exactly 5 minutes later Maddie wore a Blue Space suit with a blue skirt with a blue space helmet. Maddie turned her car into a pink Rocket Van. Get ready to blast off in 5,4,3,2,1. Maddie flew into the air as she was hitting the atmosphere. The Rocket Van managed to fly as Maddie was looking out for Neptune. * Wicked Space Transition Grace has a tracking device to see where Madison went. MADDIE IS IN SPACE!!! Grace screams. Space!! Corey repeats. Yeah! Grace says. We gotta save Maddie before the Asteroid Hits Neptune. Corey says. To Space Barney Corey get serious. *Spacey Space Transition Ah Ha I found You Water Planet!! Maddie cried. SwaySway I'm Coming! Maddie cried. On Neptune, Maddie flew & Hugged her Boyfriend. Sway! Maddie cries. I missed you!!. Come on !! As Maddie pulls her boyfriend. No I like it here. Sway says. But I love You!! Maddie Cries. Who Am I kidding I love You too!! I have a secret. Madison of Uglacoltewoia Will you Marry Me!!. Sway secret was revealed. Yes!! Maddie cried as they kissed. Grojband Came just in time to get Maddie and Pull her Away. Oh thanks Guys you got me a ship. As Maddie pushes the band out of the way and get In with Sway. MADDIE NOOOOO!! Corey cries. The Asteroid was coming as it was about to crush the band. But Maddie was playing and grabs them up and they fly home. Maddie you came back to rescue us. Grace said. You would be toasted if you weren't. Maddie said. Besides your my Best Bap, Maddie said. And Me and Sway are getting Married soon. Corey baby kicked a couple of times while you were gone. Grace whispered. I love our Baby Boy! Corey says. As Maddie and Sway kiss while The Asteroid blew up Neptune! AWWWWW!! Cute The Band said. XOX Transition Back at The Wedding Maddie sang a song, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 We have fallen down again tonight In this world it's hard to get it right Trying to make your heart fit like a glove What it needs is love, love, love Everybody, everybody wants to love Everybody, everybody wants to be loved Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Everybody, everybody wants to love Everybody, everybody wants to be loved Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Happy is the heart that still feels pain Darkness drains and light will come again Swing open up your chest and let it in Just let the love, love, love begin Everybody, everybody wants to love Everybody, everybody wants to be loved Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Everybody, everybody wants to love Everybody, everybody wants to be loved Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, everybody knows the love Everybody holds the love Everybody falls for love Everybody feels the love Everybody steals the love Everybody heals with love Oh, oh, oh, oh, just let the love, love, love begin Everybody, everybody wants to love Everybody, everybody wants to be loved Oh, oh, oh, Just let the love, love, love begin Everybody, everybody wants to love Everybody, everybody wants to be loved Oh, oh, oh, Just let the love, love, love begin Everybody, everybody wants to love Everybody, everybody wants to be loved Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Everybody feels to love Everybody steals to be loved Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Everybody, everybody wants to love (oh, everybody) Everybody, everybody wants to be loved (oh, everybody) Oh, oh, oh (oh, everybody) oh, oh, oh (oh, everybody) oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh. Everybody, everybody wants to love (oh, everybody) Everybody, everybody wants to be loved (oh, everybody) Oh, oh, oh (oh, everybody) oh, oh, oh (oh, everybody) oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh. Laney and Corey Kissed as Laney felt Corey's Big Belly! As The Baby Kicked Thanks for Coming Out Everyone! Characters: Corey Laney Kin Kon Grace Maddie Sway Buzz Barney Songs: Everybody